mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Ponet
Ponet é o nome não-oficial de um unicórnio macho com uma pelagem roxo-acinzentada, sua crina e cauda estão num tom dourado escuro e um amarelo claro, olhos verde, e normalmente uma cutie mark de uma estrela amarela cercada por várias estrelas brancas menores. Ele não é nomeado no show, mas é chamado pelo título de Elite Pony no jogo móvel da Gameloft.__TOC__ Desenvolvimento e design Ele compartilha o estilo e as cores da crina e da cauda e, às vezes, a cutie mark com Compass Star, compartilha o estilo de crina e cauda e, algumas vezes, o design com Royal Pin, compartilha o estilo de crina e cauda e, algumas vezes, a cor dos olhos com Starry Eyes, compartilha o estilo de cauda com Perfect Pace e "Star Gazer", ele tem uma cutie mark semelhante a Twilight Sparkle e algumas descrições de Photo Finish. Na metade de Março de 2011, Lauren Faust foi questionada "Oi Lauren, Eu tenho uma pergunta... Todos os pôneis na multidão do show de talentos em As Artistas [link@] supostamente seriam 'flanco branco', ou é algum tipo de Easter Egg? Ou algum erro bobo" e respondeu "Foi apenas um descuido. Queria ter uma resposta mais interessante para você. Sinto muito." Descrições nas séries .]] Ponet aparece pela primeira vez na Celebração do Solstício de Verão em A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 1. No episódio seguinte, ele está na multidão dando boas vindas a Princesa Luna em Ponyville. Ele aparece na fantasia de Rainbow Dash sobre o Grande Baile Galopante em O Convite Extra e assiste o show mágico de Trixie em Caçadores de Exibicionistas. Em Em Busca da Marca Especial, ele está para fazer uma pintura, mas Apple Bloom estoura uma maçã na tela, espirrando em Ponet. Ponet assiste a Corrida das Folhas em A Corrida das Folhas, o show de talentos das Cutie Mark Crusaders durante a performance em As Artistas, e a Celebração do Solstício de Verão no flashback de Twilight Sparkle em As Crônicas das Marcas. Em A Misteriosa Égua do Bem, Ponet "aplaude" Rainbow Dash depois que ela salva Aura e novamente depois que ela salva uma potrinha. Ele aparece formalmente na Festa do Jardim em Canterlot em A Simplicidade e a Elite. Ele aparece em Noite da Lareira Calorosa e O Último Rodeio, sentado em uma mesa de café com White Lightning em Dia do Coração, e aparece em ambas cerimônias de casamento em Casamento em Canterlot – Parte 2. careca em A Simplicidade e a Elite.]] Ponet assiste o Festival da Colheita em Uma Maçã Ruim, ele está com uma cutie mark em uma cena, e assiste a coroação da Princesa Twilight em A Cura do Mistério Mágico. Ponet aparece próximo à Shoeshine em A Princesa Twilight Sparkle – Parte 1, assiste a Celebração do Solstício de Verão no episódio seguinte, vestido como Star Swirl o Barbudo em Três É Demais, na festa de aniversário duplo de Rainbow Dash em Orgulhosa Pinkie, aparece no início e no final de Modos Simples, e rapidamente em Filli Vanilli e Não é Fácil Ser Breezies. Em Para Quem Sweetie Belle Trabalha?, Ponet está na audiência no sonho de Sweetie Belle, e ele aparece em Salto de Fé, Trocas!, Jogos de Equestria, O Reino da Twilight - Parte 1, e no final de O Reino da Twilight - Parte 2. Ele aparece em Ponyville em Tanks for the Memories, aparece no Grande Baile Galopante em Make New Friends But Keep Discord, aparece no casamento do Asno Azedo Simplório e Matilda em Slice of Life, aparece no Grande Encontro de Equestria em Princess Spike, e aparece em Amending Fences com uma cutie mark diferente. Descrições em Rainbow Rocks Ponet é um dos vários pôneis que aparecem em uma cena de Ponyville em My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. Outras Descrições Jogo Móvel da Gameloft Ele, com a cutie mark um pouco diferente, mas as mesmas cores, é um personagem chamado de "Elite Pony" no jogo móvel da Gameloft. Ele foi adicionado na versão para android no dia 30 de Abril de 2014, antes de ser removido por um tempo curto logo depois. Sua descrição no jogo é "Com uma mola em seu trote e uma cartola na cabeça, este pônei está sempre pronto para adicionar um toque de classe!" O jogo usa suas vestimentas que ele usa em A Simplicidade e a Elite, Casamento em Canterlot – Parte 2, A Cura do Mistério Mágico, A Princesa Twilight Sparkle - Parte 1, Modos Simples, Para Quem Sweetie Belle Trabalha?, Jogos de Equestria, e O Reino da Twilight - Parte 1. Quadrinhos IDW My Little Pony Micro-Series No Issue #8, ele aparece na página 5, na mesa com outros dois pôneis. Galerias Referências Categoria:Personagens de fundo Categoria:Personagens masculinos Categoria:Pôneis Unicórnios